What if's
by Zane.Is.Awesome345
Summary: I'm doing what if's for episodes that haven't already been done that I've seen.
1. Episode 20

Um I'm gonna try and do some what if's for episodes that haven't already been done so I need idea's on what episode's to do but I'm not taking episode's 22, 2 ,18, 19 and 11. And any others that I missed that have been done.

* * *

**JAY'S P.O.V.**

We just finished stomping on all the little bobble heads and it was quite a shocker( Heh heh see what I did there) that Misako is Lloyds birth mother. She was right at the moment telling us about how she knew about Lloyd becoming the green ninja and so on. But I was to busy looking at Nya.

But just then we all heard screaming and yelling and we all looked at the doorway where a giant giant stone warrior was standing. "What is that thing"! I yelled

"It's the ancient stone warriors that the overlord created" Misako said

Kai then ran at the huge stone warrior while Misako was telling him to stop and pounced on it with his sword.

Which broke into a million little pieces.

"It's made from indestructible materials only found on the dark island" Misako told Kai. "You could have mentioned that earlier" Kai yelled as he got thrown into a big clay vase.

We all then tried to attack me being first. "Hey try to get me" I yelled at.

It tried stepping on me but missed. "Heh heh this is maybe a sign you need to lose a pound or two" I said

The stone warrior then kicked me near the bottomless pit but Sensei caught me by his bamboo staff while I was hanging over.

"Pull me up, pull me up , PULL ME UP"! I yelled as my left hand slipped off.

Just then the stone warrior kicked Sensei out of the way and he let go of the staff " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!" Jay" I heard him yell as I kept falling into darkness.

"Nya" I said sadly. I suddenly got stopped by a root that I could hold on to. "Oh help me someone"! I yelled

"Jay" I heard Nya's voice from far away "Nya help me please" My hand suddenly slipped off and I hit my head off the side of pit.

**Yep that's where that ends. No he did not die he's just blacked out Jay fan's. But he probably will die eventually.**


	2. Episode 27 the surge part 1

**EPISODE 27**

**COLE"S P.O.V.**

"Let's get a move on Nya" Sensei said as he and the other children were on the bus getting ready to see new ninjago city while I sat with my arms crossed.

It's not fair that the kids only like Lloyd who is on this bus signing atougraphs right while i'm thinking this in my head. They don't like me anymore.

When all the kids saw the city the gears in there mind were working so hard there head might explode.

They kept looking out the window and pointing to different hovercrafts flying in the air and fast food resturaunt names like 'But sushi' with a picture of a guy saying I dont want sushi.

Apparently there competing with a sushi restraunt because they don't like sushi.

I don't get what's so funny about it but they seem to like it.

**ZANE'S P.O.V.**

We walked into the building where a really pretty girl wlked up to us. "Hello my name is P.I.X.A.L Cyrus Borgs Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form. You are a droid like me. Permission to scan"? She asked

"U-uh.. permission granted" I said quietly and she then scanned me. "You are made of old spar parts yet I connot seem to reconize your power source. What is it"? She asked as she touched my chest.

"I-I uh don't know"


	3. Episode 25

**I'm doing part 2 for the other one next time but someone gave me this idea given in the reviews so I didn't want to ignore them. Thanks Heres episode 25-**

Kai's p.o.v.

"No if they escaped through the portal we'll have no way of getting back"! I yelled

"I'm going in, I'm going in I'M GOING IN"! I yelled while going through the portal and now I was in Ninjago which looked like a dark dump.

"You fool"! The Overlord said in Garmadons body "You think you could stop my plans! Well think different! Ninjago is mine!"

He chuckled madly like a lunatic then shot black orbs of evil at me.

I dodged them all with my fire until I got distracted seeing my sister. "Nya"! I yelled while dodging all the orbs and running over to her.

I got distracted to long because the overlord got a hit in my chest.

I fell down to the ground and breathed heavily.

He walked over to me and held a sword to my neck. "Hmmm... I think there's a better place for you".

He grabbed me and picked me up "Nya remember who you are" I yelled breathing heavily still. I was thinking of random stuff now like chickens and ginger bread cookies.

"Think of all the good times we've had together".

I saw Nya looking scared for a second, then a small smile spread across her lips. In joy.

Her original form then spread across her body and she was once again on the good side.

Then she got wide-eyed and looked over at us " Leave my brother alone you evil..um.. old man"! She shot him with an evil orb from her gun thing and he let go of me.

She then ran over got me up and brought me to a far away alley and looked at my chest.

"Kai are you okay"? She asked while hugging me."Yeah... what are bananas doing here"? I asked " Oh don't die on me Kai you're all I have left" She said while crying. She sat me beside her and kept hugging me.

"Okay Kai we'll wait here until the others arrive. Sensei or Misako will know what to do" She said and looked up into the sky hopeing for a dragon.


	4. Episode 27 the surge part 2

**ZANE'S P.O.V. I'm also gonna say that Lloyd is there too. I just haven't added a lot of him yet.**

"Cyrus would Like to see the ninja on the top floor, the rest of the group follow me please"Pixal said

I kept staring at the spot where that beautiful robot... no girl was a minute ago. But I got distracted from my wonderful thoughts when Cole asked me if I was coming.

I then ran over to the elevator where the rest of the group was.

When we got there I looked around the room astonished by what I saw. All this mechanical things... like my dad used to build.

I thought sadly about the car accident. "Ah you must be the ninja. Do come in" He said politely

"I'm so sorry to hear about your dad Zane. He would've fit right in"

"Thank you, but loss is inebrable" (Anyone know what he says here?) Zane said

He then looked at Lloyd and got worried look on his face. "Well I think it's time to get going"

"But we just got here" Lloyd said sadly "Isn't this the same place the overlord got defeated"? Kai asked suspiciously

"Oh since you have to leave so soon, here's a gift"

"Ooo I like gifts" Jay said excitedly "Here you go". He said and gave us a gold statue of himself

"Uhh.. Thanks" Cole said

Well we were carrying the statue into the elevator he whispered something to Kai. I tried hearing but, I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Kai, would ya mind helping us"? Lloyd asked finding it hard lift it with only a few of us.

"Coming" He yelled and ran after us

Then something happened to Cyrus. He became evil and red-eyed. "You will not get away with him"! Cyrus said in the overlord's voice.

" With who"! Cole yelled getting into a fighting position.

"I want the golden one's POWER"! He laughed like a psycho path then shot rays out of a gun at Lloyd.

Lloyd was blocking and dodging them with his green orbs and all the elements.

"Pixal"! The overlord shouted. "What did you do to her"?! I almost screamed at him.

"Oh nothing my dear boy" He said evilly." Oh but she is evil" Pixal then came out from wherever she was and now was red eyed too.

"Pixal"! I yelled " What did he do to you" Before I could finish she kicked me in the face.

I fell to ground and looked up. Pixal had a sword in her hand and was now pointing it to my neck.

"Say you're last words, Zane" She said evilly "Have a good long talk with the bad one below" I said

Just then Cole came and kicked her away."Come on get up" He yelled. It wasn't a rude yell just worried.

"Go help Lloyd" He said and tried to fight off... copies of me. Only evil.

I saw Lloyd up against the wall and a copy of me was ready to stick his sword into Lloyd's stomach.

I then ran to where he was and defend Lloyd by going front of him.

Which was not the smartest move.

The sword went into the chest and stomach area and I felt all these gears and wires getting crushed. The robot then laughed but then got tackled by Kai.

I fell to ground on to my knees and held my stomach. I then felt my artificial blood leak out.(Up rating?)

"Zane! Are you okay"? Lloyd asked and knelt beside me."Yeah. Get as far away from here as you can". I said quietly

"They want you're power. Go now" I said sternly

"I can't leave you"! He said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"NOW"! I said and used my ice powers with all the energy I had to block a blow to Lloyd.

He then ran out the door dodging blows and finally got out.

As for me. I fell to the ground unconscious.

**Yep that's where that ends. I'm really excited. I watched a horror movie called 'Critters' last night and for anyone who's watched I'm thinking of Zane getting stranded in a jungle after getting accidentally pushed off the ship and meeting these little sharp teeth creatures. Please tell me if that's a good idea. Bye **


	5. Double trouble

**Episode 16 double trouble.**

**EVIL COLE'S P.O.V.**

We all walked through the streets destroying and smashing things. I took some candy from kids and other evil things. It was defentily fun!

"Remeber, Destroy the ninja" The evil Kai said and we all parted ways.

I started walking over to an autobody shop that I knew a beautiful girl was fixing a sweet ride.

I then picked up my pace and started to walk faster until I reached the shop. I then saw Nya.

She looked up at my with her beautiful medium brown colored eyes. "Oh hey Cole" She said with a smile on her face.

"Hey babe. Sweet ride you got going here" I said and walked up to it.

She blushed and then said "Oh wow Cole. Thanks" She said and then I walked up close to her.

I then hugged her with one arm and then didn't hesitate to kiss her. She looked surprised for a second while I grabbed her keys to the car then stopped.

"Hmm Mind If I take it for a test run 'Honey'" I put the word honey like I really meant it.

Her mouth was down but a small smile had appeared on her lips. "Uhh... Y-yeah...Sure"

I then kissed her on the cheeks one last time before hopping in the vehicle.

"See ya, babe". I said then drove off leaving beautiful Nya speachless.

**Sorry for the short chapter. The part where Jay gets all wierd with her isn't that long. This was an idea given by someone in the reviews so thanks for the idea and hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Episode 3

**Episode 3**

**JAY'S P.O.V.**

"It won't work"! I said sadly. All that hard work on fixing the button to make this ship fly was now becoming a pain in the butt.

"Ohh. Let me have a look son" Ed said

I looked at him surprisingly. "You're alright"! I said happily and looked at my mother who was also curred

"Umm better hurry there getting closer"! Kai said while looking out the window seeing the snakes coming closer.

"Oh Jay you got a lot of wires mixed up" Ed said unhappy.

"Sorry" I said

"Oh it's not your fault son" Edna then said

"They're ganging on us" Kai said

"Oh son you're gonna have to fight-"

"Oh my gosh they're on board"! Kai said and ran out the door along with Cole and Zane.

"Dad fix it fast-" I got caught off guard when I heard a fire alarm go off.

"Oh no, come on Dad and Mom let's get out of here" I said while practicly dragging them outside. I then heard coughing and then a loud thump.

"Mom, Dad get off this ship now. I have to see what that was" I said and they ran.

I looked through the huge orange flames to find who ever made that coughing sound. I went through a door and there laid Zane. A peice of the roof had fallen on to him and he was coughing.

"Oh Zane. Are you okay"? I asked. What a dumb question. Of course he wasn't okay.

"Uhh.. Jay help" He said then started coughing up the black smoke.

I pushed the piece of wood off him and I saw that his whole back had been burned from the piece of wood.

"Alright stand up" I said being as gentil as I could while picking him up. He held on to my shoulder for support and we eventually reached the outside of the bounty.

Zane fell down to his knees and held his head. "I can't do anymore" He said while crying in pain. I knew the poor guy was in pain but we really needed to get off the bounty, so I picked him up and put him over my shoulder like he was a potato sack.

"Come on Zane we can do this" I could feel his grip tighten on the back of my shirt just trying to stay on my shoulder like if falling was the worst thing in the world.

"Jay.." He said then started coughing again. I then saw through some of the smoke desert land where everyone else was waiting for us.

"Just a little more Zane don't worry" I said while running to the stairs that led us off the bounty.

I think we were a little to late though because it the bounty exploded and I lost my grip on Zane.

All the smoke cleared that had just formed and I coughed out some smoke while holding my right hip firmly where I had landed. "J-Jay" I heard Zane's quiet voice somewhere close.

I crawled around weakly trying to find Zane when I tripped over him. I then picked him up and held him tightly in my arms "Okay Zane. You're safe" He was now crying softly into my shoulder from the pain then I saw Cole come in front of us.

"Oh my gosh. Okay let's get you two off here" Cole said and picked up Zane gentily.

"Can you walk"? He asked "Yeah, I just think my hip is damaged" I then got up and limped back to where everyone was using Cole for support.

"Jay honey. Are you alright" Edna asked while coming to hug me along with Ed.

"Yeah It's just my hip. Zane needs a doctor though" I said while coughing a little more.

Zane had a deep wound in his right arm and his ribs were broken. I could tell when the explosion happened. He was facing a certain angle so when he fell down after I lost my grip he would've landed on his ribs hard just like my hip.

Zane's lungs were probably black now filled with smoke and his back was all burnt up. Kai was holding Zane in his arms whispering stuff I couldn't hear probably trying to comfort the poor guy, and Zane was still crying softly.

"Jay are you alright. Those stupid snakes set the bounty on fire" Kai said while rubbing Zane's left shoulder with one hand the other was still wrapped around Zane tightly.

"Shh. You're fine Zane" Kai said trying to make him feel better and Zane's crying was now softer but he was still in a lot of pain.

"Yeah. It's just my breathing and my hip. But we seriously need to get Zane to a doctor" I said and I saw Zane's eyes drift towards me.

"Thank you" He said in a scratchy voice still partly crying softly. Kai then whispered something else into Zane's ear and it made Zane feel better.

"You're welcome" I said


	7. Episode 17

**Episode 17- Ninjaball run**

**ZANE'S P.O.V.**

"Garmadon's catching up"! Jay yelled to the front of the vehicle which Cole was driving in and out the rocky path eventually leading us into a snowy climate.

"Okay, I get that"! Cole said probably feeling stressed.

We all kept looking back as if he was gonna catch up to us, but every time we looked back he kept getting farther away by inches.

I saw a snake fall off the edge, waving his arms probably trying to catch on to something, like a root but eventually plopping on to the ground with a loud thud.

But the loud thud was definitely not the snake. I turned around, but instantly regretted it. "Cole watch-" Bang!

**COLE'S P.O.V.**

The whole vehicle just blew up. Stupid Garmadon had blown a canon right at the ultra sonic raider.

"C-Cole" I heard Kai said softly

I was hurt. I think It had broken my ribs. I crawled weakly over trying to find him through all the dust and eventually found him lying down on his back and his left leg was bleeding.

I picked him up into a sitting position against the rock wall. "Let me find the others then we'll heal you.. or try" I said while crawling away to find the others.

Then I heard a loud thump that vibrated the ground. Luckily it was Lloyd on the dragon.

"Cole are you okay"? He asked after he had gotten off the dragon"I heard a loud bang and came to see what was wrong"

"Just can you find Zane and Jay? I don't know where they are" I asked

"Sure. What about Kai"? Lloyd said looking around at all the metal parts scattered in tiny bits.

"I've all ready got him covered. Just find Zane and Jay and get them to the dragon" I said and went to help Kai

**LlOYD'S P.O.V**

Most of the dust was now gone but the force must have been so hard on them, it must have blown them a farther distance.

After a minute more of searching I found Jay. Half of his face was bleeding which meant something had hit him near the head.

I ran over to where he was, but after a closer look, I noticed the blood wasn't from Jay.

Jay was holding Zane who was covered in artificial blood coming from his head.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys okay"? I asked while taking Zane from Jay.

"Yeah. Just my shoulder" Jay said. I didn't get an answer from Zane who was unconscious.

"Okay so you can walk"? I asked

"Yep" He said and we walked over to the dragon to where Cole and Kai were, and I still had Zane in my arms.

"To Ninjago city hospital" I said and took off to Ninjago city.


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 10-The green ninja**

**Kai's p.o.v.**

I heard clapping behind me as I finished my last move. I then turned around and everyone was watching

"How long have you all been watching"? I asked looking back at his teammates.

"Way to go. You looked like a fool" Cole said smirking

"I was trying to see if my true potential would send some sort of message. I don't know just something. It's not fair that you've all found your true potentials but I haven't" I said

"But Kai. You know only the green ninja wears the suit and you wore the-"

"I KNOW THAT VERY WELL ZANE"! I shouted angrily

Zane just stared at me a bit hurt.

"Whoa Kai take a breather" Jay said with a goofy smile on his face

"NO YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WITH NO TRUE POTENTIAL. I HAVE NONE "! I shouted even more angry.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a hot head, you might find yours! You didn't have to be rude about it. For all I care I don't really think you have one" Jay said looking away also, angry.

"I don't care Jay! Maybe if you weren't so..." I tried to think of something but Zane spoke up.

"You got nothing Kai" He said with a small smile on his face.

I then got really angry and hit him across the face. "BE QUIET! NO ONE NEEDS YOUR STUPID SMARTY PANTS REMARK" I shouted and Zane stumbled away out of the room and I saw in the faint moon light from outside a slap mark on his cheek.

"Kai what was that for"!? Cole yelled but got stopped by someone else.

"Kai, Cole stop"! I heard Sensei yelled and I looked behind me. was looking at Zane's slap mark and glancing at me, while Sensei looked mad. And when Sensei was mad, that's a bad sign.

I'm in big trouble.


	9. Episode 8

**Jay's p.o.v.**

We kept riding so fast up to that fire ring. By all means, even if we were about to die, Nya is not seeing my snake scaled face. Nya looked over at me and smiled.

"Whatever happens next, I want you to know, you don't have to dress up fancy or make up stories to impress me. You're are perfect the way you are" Nya said and kissed me on the cheek.

My scaley body started to go back to normal. "What happened"? She asked looking at me surprised.

"Heh heh. You must have raised my heart rate" I said while starting up my true potential.

"Wah..."? She asked looking at my now glowing body.

"My true potential"! I said happily and bravely

I flew to the front of the rollercoaster and pushed it trying to stop. But it wasn't stopping. "Hurry, Jay"! Nya said looking behind me at the flame ring.

I kept pushing but felt ready to pass out. "I'm trying," I said and pushed it more.

"Jay we're 10 feet away! Hurr-" And before she could finish her sentence we both went through the flames.

**That is where that ends. Trust me, I can write about people being in a fire ,but not people being burned to death on a rollercoaster going really fast.**


	10. Episode 28

**Art of the silent fist-**

Nya walked into the room where Cole was,carrying a book in her hands.

Since they had to shut down the power, and the nindriods were blocking the city entrance, they had been undercover. They were travelling in a circus train.

"How's our kids?" Cole asked looking up from the magazine he was reading.

Nya's book dropped her book, in surprise. What did he mean by our kids? She turned around quickly.

"W-what kids? We don't have any kids! I m-mean we're not even married!" Nya said stuttering

"No, weirdo. I mean the school kids. I've been worried about them." Cole said looking at his magazine.

"Oh those kids. Dareth's been watching over them since we left." Nya said more calm now

"Good thing" Cole said and Nya then took a seat across from him at the small table.

"You know Cole, you don't get the credit you deserve" Nya said smiling and he looked up from his magazine.

"Really?" Cole asked

"You always put others before yourself. All the other ninja get noticed, but I want you to know. You're a good guy" Nya said reaching her hand out hoping for Cole to hold it.

"Don't tell Jay that" Cole said holding Nya's hand

"Ha, tell me what?" Jay asked looking at Cole with a goofy smile.

Jay then noticed they were holding hands.

"Whoa! Cole and Nya?" Jay asked surprised. Did Nya not like him anymore?

"Nya are you breaking up with Jay?!" Kai asked Nya angrily

"No, no! I was just telling Cole something important!" She said standing up.

"What?! That you're breaking up with me for him?!" Jay spat in her face, while pointing at Cole.

"Whoa Mr. Stormy! Calm down!" Cole said also, standing up.

"I hate you!" Jay yelled in Cole's face "You took Nya away from me! DIDN'T YOU!"

"Nya are you breaking up with Jay?" Kai asked once again, more calm.

"No! I was just telling Cole something" She said quickly

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?!" Jay yelled close to tears.

"Just.. something!" Nya said reaching out for Jay's hand.

Jay then put his arm up so, Nya, couldn't reach it. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jay was now crying and his face was red full of anger.

"JAY! STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY!" Cole yelled to him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" And with that, Jay stormed out of the room and you could hear his loud crying from the other room.


End file.
